


The Tree in Town Square

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was a grand tree as tall at the building in the town square.He is not missing it because ______ refuses to walk faster.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Male Reader
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	The Tree in Town Square

"Come on!" Chase tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve, urging him to walk faster. The father's face was all scrunched up in the way it gets when he's determined. "I want to see the tree!"

There was a grand tree as tall at the building in the town square. It was dressed in endless tinsel and ornaments, and a rainbow of lights. It was there every year and every year, on Christmas eve, Chase went to see the tree right before the lights came on.

He is not missing them because ______ refuses to walk faster. So, just to be annoying, he slowed his steps. "What's the rush? It's not going anywhere."

Chase frowned and stuck his tongue out at him. He knew ______ was right. It'd be up into January, but it wasn't the same to go see in January.

"Very mature, I'm convinced." ______ took his hand off of his sleeve and intertwined their fingers, giving Chase's hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you, I do my best. But please walk faster."

"Ok, ok." He finally obliged, picking up his pace a bit, walking in a comfortable silence with his boyfriend.

It wasn't a very long walk and the couple could already see some of the tree from where they were. Although, it'd be hard to miss the giant glittering tree.

For as long as ______ had known Chase, he's ribbed on him for his borderline obsession with this tree. But, ______ get it. He really does. ______ understands why he likes the tree so much.

It's beautiful.

It's so beautiful, people come into town to spend time with loved one and just be around it. There's a weird sort of seemingly indestructible peacefulness that falls around couples and families visiting the tree.

Chase could probably stand there, looking over every ornament, light, and pine needle for hours. It honestly wouldn't be surprising if he had before.

______ didn't mind. Chase could decide to stay there all night, and he'd stay there with him. ______ would look over every detail of his face while Chase just stood mesmerized by the tree.

When it gets dark enough, right as the lights turn on, Chase looks up at ______ and sees the dorky smile on his face face. He'd say, "Bet your glad I dragged your ass out here so we wouldn't miss this now, huh."

He'd have a cheesy grin, so clearly pleased with himself, but so oblivious to the fact that ______ doesn't give a damn about the tree. He just can't help but smile, watching Chase's eyes light up with the tree. There was a certain childlike wonder to it. It was pure. And it was so uniquely Chase.

"Couldn't be happier. It's even better than you said, love."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is a thing in most places, but it is where I live, so I'm gonna just assume it's normal for towns put a big ass tree in the townsquare.
> 
> Happy Holidays, friendos!


End file.
